


In Danger

by Thatwasntveryprincelyofyou



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Crying, Description of Injuries, Gen, Gore, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don’t know what this is, M/M, Relationships are kinda implied, Screaming, Spooky, Stabbing, Violence, again I’m so sorry, i got creeped out and thought of this, im sorry, it’s actually pretty gorey, this isn’t a relationship kinda fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatwasntveryprincelyofyou/pseuds/Thatwasntveryprincelyofyou
Summary: Dangerous people.





	In Danger

Drip. Drip. Drip.

 

Roman peels open his right eye. Where was he?

 

Cold. He feels cold. He wasn’t on his bed. No blankets. No Disney plushies.

 

The hard floor underneath was cold, very cold. And damp.

 

Roman sits up, looking around. He’s in some sort of room, however he can’tsee what’s in the room. He just knows he is in a room.

 

Why was the floor wet? What was the floor wet with?

 

The royal looks down at himself. He is still in his pajamas. Maroon T-Shirt and soft pajama bottoms with cute yellow crowns on them he had got from Patton last Christmas.

 

They were covered in a dark red liquid. He is surrounded by it.

 

The floor is damp with dark red liquid. Roman can feel his heart start to pick up speed as he lifts his hand. It’s covered in the same liquid as well.

 

Was it blood? Blood would smell, right? Like a metallic smell? Like how they always describe it in the stories?

 

Before Roman can think on it more, he hears a soft splash behind him. Someone stepped in a puddle of this... stuff.

 

He turned quickly, eyes blown wide.

 

A figure stood still, hands deep inside their pockets. He can’t see their face. It’s covered with a hood.

 

Even though Roman can’t see any lamps or light fixtures, even though it seems dark, Roman can see this figure. This stranger.

 

A chill runs up his spine and the prince can feel a single drop of sweat slide down between his shoulder blades.

 

  _Dangerous._

 

That’s what his brain whispers. _Dangerous_. _This person is dangerous_. _This blood-_

 

But it’s not blood-

 

_This blood is because of them. You must depose of them. You must get rid of them._

 

Roman blinked and he finds himself standing, his shiny sword held tightly in his grasp. When did he stand up?

 

The figure only stands, not moving an inch. Not even twitching.

 

_Kill them. They are dangerous._

 

Roman charges forward. He thrusts his sword forward, the blade going straight the stomach. All the way through.

 

The same dark red liquid splatters against Roman’s already stained clothes. Splatters on his face. His hair.

 

There’s a gurgle from above. Roman looks up and realizes that this stranger seems much taller than him.

 

Their head slowly lulls to the side, then lulls down to look at him.

 

He can’t quite see the face at first. Then it clears.

 

Virgil.

 

Though this isn’t Virgil. This can’t be Virgil.It has to be a clone. Yes, it has to be a clone of Virgil. An evil clone of Virgil.

 

Roman’s body shakes as he takes in ‘Virgil’s’ face. His smile is horrifically wide. The corners are almost touching his ears. His eyes are unbelievable big and opened, as if they’ve been forced open by someone and pinned like that.

 

Blood pools from his mouth. Tears streak down his face.

 

“ _I love you, Roro. You are my prince._ ” This Virgil says, but his voice is distorted. Not like how Virgil’s voice distorts when he’sanxious. No no, this one is much different.

 

It sounds almost robotic at times, high and choppy, but then also almost demonic, low and gravelly. It switches between the two at random times. High and choppy, then low and gravelly.

 

Roman stumbles back, letting go of the sword and tripping over something. It feels like a small table.

 

The sword still stays in ‘Virgil’s’ stomach, sticking out perfectly straight. The prince’s body his shaking horribly and his face is wet and now his butt kinda hurts. He can’t tell if the wetness is because of the blood, or if his eyes are letting tears fall.

 

This Virgil stays smiling. His hood falls.

 

The faint purple hair is matted and it looks like in some places it’s been ripped out.

 

“ _What’s wrong, Princey? It’s just me. It’s just Virgil._ ” No. This isn’t Virgil. It can’t be. It isn’t.

 

There’s a click, like a light being switched on.

 

It temporally blinds Roman, only causing more tears to fall.

 

Virgil giggles.

 

Once Roman’s sight comes back, his able to see he’s in their living room. Their in the mind space.

 

But- but where’s the carpet? Was it removed?

 

“ _Look, Ro. Patton and Logan are here too. They’re being all like- adorable on the couch._ ”

 

Something in Roman tells him to not look, so he stares down at his lap.

 

_Don’t look, don’t look, don’t look, don’t look-_

 

_“Roman, I said look at them!”_ Virgil harshly grabs his jaw with his hand and forces him to look at the sofa. It’s pale and bony. Virgil doesn’t have bony fingers. None of them do.

 

Roman realizes he’s near the stairs, near his usually spot he would stand while filming a sanders sides video.

 

Roman gags at the sight on the couch. He’s gonna throw up.

 

Patton his laying sprawled out on the couch. His arms are too pale. They’re too ghost looking. One eye as been pulled from its socket, but it still hangs by the optic nerve. It lightly swings. One of his arms doesn’t have a hand, and the milky white bone sticks out from the bloody stump. Various gashes litter his body.

 

Logan is laying on top of Patton, head turned towards Roman. One eye is completely closed while the other is half lidded. Logan’s jaw his completely gone. His plump, red covered tongue lulls out completely now.

 

_“I can feel it consuming my insides.”_ The Patton corpse speaks.

 

Roman can only sob, but no noises fall from his lips. He wants to scream.

 

_“They’re so cute together. It kinda makes me wantto vomit. What do you have to say about that, Dad?”_

 

_“...I can feel it consuming my insides...”_ Was all Patton responded with.

 

Roman can’t even think to himself what Patton means. On the coffee table, organs sit on a plate, neatly decorated in a pattern. There’s glitter and stickers on them.

 

Virgil’s hand forces Roman’s face away. The prince is met with those never blinking eyes and too wide of a grin.

 

He doesn’t even have the energy to struggle. He wants to throw up, to vomit, to do anything. But he can’t.

 

_“Me and Patton made you a gift. That’s what’s on the table. I added the glitter, Patton did the stickers, and Logan helped provide us with collecting the main ingredient for your present. The nerd was pretty generous.”_

 

Roman heard something shift behind him. Someone stands. Virgil’s hand leaves his face. The prince’s head is forced to turn towards the sound, as if the other’s hand never left.

 

Logan’s standing now, tongue hanging past his chin. His glasses are askew and the lenses are cracked. His dead eyes are staring at the organs on the table.

 

Roman tries to say the other’s name, but all that comes out is a pathetic whimper.

 

Logan pays no attention to him, and instead reaches to down to grab a part of Roman’s ‘gift’.

 

Like a robot, he starts shoving the organ, an intestine to be specific, into the gash that has cut his stomach wide open.

 

_“Logan! Dude, what are you doing?! You’re ruining Roman’s gift! Stop it!”_ Virgil scolds behind Roman, but the logical side doesn’t stop. He continues, stuffing his organs back inside him casually, like this is an everyday occurrence.

 

_“I said stop!”_ Virgil stands, and there’s the sound of skin ripping as he roughly pulls the sword out of his middle.

 

Roman watches in horror as Virgil stomps to Logan and in one swift move swings the sword down on one of the other’s out stretched hand.

 

The hand drops. Logan freezes. Virgil doesn’t stop. He continues to chop and mangle the body of Logic.

 

The prince can hear a shrill scream in his ears. It sounds like they’re screaming bloody murder. _**“STOP IT!! STOP IT! STOP!”**_

 

It doesn’t take long to realize it’s his own voice.

 

~~Roman wake up!~~

 

Roman continues to scream, fingers digging into his scalp as blood splatters everywhere. Virgil starts to punch and kick at Logan, causing him to fall like deadweight.

 

~~Kiddo, you need to wake up! Wake up!~~

 

He can’t breath. His lungs are being crushed by something. Or someone.

 

He gasps and chokes, his screaming cutting off.

 

_“It’s okay, Roro! Just don’t-“_

 

**~~WAKE UP!!~~ **

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Roman shoots up, his whole body soaked in sweat. He still can’t breath. Someone’s touching him. Dangerous. Get away.

 

“No, shh shh. Princey calm down, everything’s okay. It’s just me. It’s just Virgil. You need to breath.” Virgil. His voice is normal. It’s not distorted. Roman can’t look though. Can’t look at his face. Can’t look at his face. Can’t look-

 

“-at his face. Can’t look at his face...” Roman mumbled between violent sobs and gasps.

 

A hand lands on his arm and gently squeezes.

 

“Kiddo, it’s okay. It’ll be okay. Just breath for us. Just breath.” It’s Patton. Patton sounds fine. Worried and concerned, but fine. Roman doesn’t look at his face.

 

Another hand gently touches him. It’s on his thigh, tapping a pattern into his leg. A breathing pattern.

 

The prince follows the best he can. Five minutes later he’s following it perfectly and his hysteria has subsided.

 

He’s safe. It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare. Everyone was fine, no one was hurt. Everything was fine. Alright. Fine.

 

“Jesus, Ro. This is the last time we let Thomas eat sugar before bed. Don’t you agree, Dad?

 

_“...consuming my insides.”_

 

No.

 

Roman’s head shoots up and he looks at Patton. He’s smiling softly at him, eyes sparkling affectionately. Both eyes are in their respective places. “W-What?” Roman asked.

 

“I said I sure do sport.” Patton answered, voice soft.

 

The prince looks at the next person, Logan. Specs is gazing at him softly, concern still present in his brown orbs. Jaw wasn’t missing. No wounds. Nothing. Just regular Logan.

 

And Virgil.

 

Virgil is normal too. They’re all normal looking. Everything’s fine.

 

Roman doesn’t feel fine.

 

“How are feeling?” Virgil asks, looking the most concerned out of the three.

 

“N-Not very glittery.”

 

The anxious side gently chuckled. “I can understand it, and I don’t even need to know what the dream is about.”

 

Virgil smiles.

 

The smile grows beyond it’s usual limit. No. It’s too wide. Too wide.

 

Then it’s gone. Virgil’s smile is normal. It’s small and soft.

 

“I think we all should go downstairs and have some hot chocolate.” Logan finally speaks.

 

“Great idea, Lo!”

 

“Yeah, that sounds nice. What do you think, Roman?”

 

He’s too afraid to continue staring, but then he’s too afraid to look away. Virgil’s face stays normal.

 

Roman forces a smile and nods. He agrees to join. He still feels damp.

 

_It’s blood._

 

Roman gets up and follows the three to the kitchen. Everything is okay.

 

_Dangerous people._


End file.
